love sabar and fairy
by redwolf177
Summary: guys im making mini storys ok so help me out with choseing kk now see you later bye
1. Chapter 1

hello everybody this is a mini story place so I can make mini storys if you have a reguest then send it in so I can start working torroww ok I may not get all the words right so bare with me here ok talk to you later oh and one more thing I will make my first story levy and rogue give me some ideas here now bye bye


	2. Chapter 2 levy and rouge met

one day in the guild a black hair dragon slayer watched a blue haired mage ,levy, she got up from her sit of the bar and left the guild to go to the library she walked out of the guild and to the library she found her faviote book warrior cats. she walked to a table and sat down to her book. while she was reading a pick frog costume sat down in front of her. she looked up to see a exead , the exeads name was frosh or fro for short. she smiled at the cat like frog " hello may I help you "she asked the cat looked at her " fro is lost , fro lost rouge " fro said " do you want me to help you fro " she asked the now crying exead. fro nodded and smiled at her. she got up and picked up fro she walked out of the library and looked around she started to walk around the place cause she knows dragon slayers can smell good secne she walked to the park and put fro down on the bench and sat down next to fro " fro " she heard someone in front of her say. she looked up and there and black haired and red eyed shadow dragon slayer looked at her and fro. fro flew up to the black haired dragon slayer " rouge you find fro , levy-chan help fro find you because lost " she said to rouge. rouge nodded and looked at levy " thank you levy for helping fro " he smiled at her a little she shook her head " it was nothing fro is good company " she smiled back at him with a little of red on her checks. he walked up to her and kissed her cheek and grinned " well see you later " and with that he left " bye " she said to him leaving she touched her cheek and smiled at herself and said " he's not to bad I guess " and with that she walked to fairy hills


	3. Chapter 3 levy and gajeel story 1

**It's a very rare incident to  
see levy's name in one of my companies ****payroll****.  
At the first time when I saw her name, I surprised and I thought it's a  
different levy. But when I see you in front of me, I freezed for a moment.  
**

**It all began just twenty  
years back.  
**  
**lyon was a rich boy in our  
school, and levy was his girl friend. lyon came from a wealthy family and levy  
came from a normal family. But I was the poorest fellow in the school,  
and I lived in very low with my mom and my brother. Sometime we didn't have any  
to eat for whole day, lot of days I drink more and more water to prevent the  
hunger. We were in poor that much. Some time lyon helped me to study, and he  
gave me even money. lyon was not so good in ****education****.  
He always lived a luxury life with his other friends who had money. He clubbed,  
and drunk. levy also joined with them, according to them, they were enjoying  
their life. But I was totally separate from those works and I concentrated my  
mind only to education, its because mainly I didn't have money for that.**

  
**Like most of the days, one  
day I drank only water for get rid of hunger. But I didn't notice, levy  
looked that and she came to me. She gave me two sandwiches and a snack to drink.  
I felt very shy and I rejected. But she touches my hand and told  
me,  
**  
**"****It's OK, you eat this" then  
I took her sandwiches and ate. She sat down by my side and smiled. Then she  
began to speak.  
**  
**"****I have seen you lot of  
times, you drink only water. I haven't seen you eat in ****the  
school**** cafeteria. I wanted to talk with you in time." so that day ended like  
that.  
**  
**So days passed that way and  
she helped me most times, and the lyon too.**

  
**One day she came to me and  
cried a lot. She told me that she broke up with lyon and he left for another  
rich girl. I felt very sorry about her. so after that incident, she was around  
me most of the times. So day by day, we close to each others. One Sunday evening  
we heard a bad news. it was about lyon. He died due to a car accident. It was  
very sad news for everyone in the collage, including me and levy too.**

  
**One fine evening levy came  
to my home for first time to give a note book. But I was not in the home and my  
mother was. **

**After having 7-8 months of  
levy's friendship, I felt strong feeling about her. And day by day, I ignored  
my education works too. Every night I was dreaming about her, I didn't do any  
school works. I wanted to be with her in every second. So I began to love her.  
One night I thought to tell her my feelings about  
her. **  
**  
On the very next morning,  
I met her as usual and let her know my feelings. But she rejected me so sadly. I  
couldn't believe this, I asked the reasons, but she never told me. Finally I  
thought to myself, "she rejected me, because my poorness. She may stay with me  
closely, because she may wanted to killing her loneliness after leaving of  
lyon".  
**  
**I thought my self, how  
miserable to being a poor. I don't have money to spend as I want, I can't eat,  
what I want, I don't have proper house to live, now I can't love the person I  
want. I felt that poorness is the most miserable thing to have a person in this  
world. I wanted to kill myself, even to suicide. I didn't have good friends to  
tell about this. I had to bear all this lonely. But everything has a breaking  
point. I decided to suicide. Same time I got angry about levy  
too.  
**  
**In the next day of morning, I  
went to school by walking. On the way, I saw a blind person, who tries to cross  
the road. No one helped him, but there were a lot people around. Suddenly I  
realized that, this blind man is trying to live without his eyes. But I go to  
kill myself, due to my poorness. I feel ashamed on me. I wanted to be rich,  
that's the only way to win this world, and to get revenge from levy too. Then  
I went to the blind man and, helped him to cross the road. There after, I  
dedicated my entire life for education. I never asked from her again. Day by day  
she was going away from me. **

**After the final exam, I won a  
scholarship to a university. Then, I lost all contacts of her. and her memories  
were fading in my mind. In the university, I was one of the brightest students.  
Meanwhile my brother got a job too. at the final exam of the university, I got  
many job opportunities. I got a good job and I could save some money too. By the  
time, I got a proposal for marriage. She was a doctor. After the marriage, I  
resigned my job and formed my own company. It was being succeeded by day by day.  
I got two kids. So there after that blind man incident I was in happy since  
today. It was almost 20 years.  
**  
**She almost became a different  
person, even I couldn't recognize her, and it seems she had a difficult time. I  
couldn't speak to her either.  
**  
**"****I...I didn't know your are  
working here, accidentally I saw your name in the payroll, then only I knew  
about you. Why didn't you talk to me?  
**  
**"****I didn't know this place  
belongs toy you till I came here, after I knew about that, I really wanted to go  
away. But I couldn't, I came through many difficulties, its very difficult to  
find a job out there".  
**  
**"****Yeah I see…what happened  
levy? I really worry about you".  
**  
**"****After one year, I left the  
school, my father died and I had to go for a job. But I couldn't find a good  
job, I worked in several places. Eventually I married a person; he was a  
drunker, every day I was beaten. my marriage never being a good I got  
three children, and he left me. I had to take care of my children.**

  
**I shocked after heard her  
story. I can't imagine what to tell her. then I thought, when the time I  
proposed her, if she accepted my love then the story would be  
different.  
**  
**"****I don't know what to say…I  
feel very sorry about you, but if you accepted my love, when I proposed you,  
both we are in happy today". Why…why did you reject my love over and over  
levy? When you reject me, I wanted to kill myself, but you didn't know that.  
You never know how much I loved you and, how much you meant to  
me".  
**  
**She just smile innocently and  
didn't tell anything.  
**  
**"****levy…please tell me why  
didn't you accept my love? At least tell me now…  
please"  
**  
**"****I loved you gajeel, more than  
my life… I loved you, I swear to god I loved you so much" Oh god please help  
me"…and she began to cry.  
**  
**I couldn't control myself and  
ran to her. Then I hugged her tightly.  
**  
**"****Then why didn't you tell me  
levy? Why didn't you tell me?"  
**  
**"****If I tell that I loved you, gajeel  
you never be the person who you are now"**

  
**"****What do you mean levy,  
who am I now?" what's the different? I don't know, what are you  
talking"  
**  
**"****gajeel…I loved you a lot, but  
first it was not a love, when I was with lyon, I noticed you so many times. I  
understood how poor you are and how much struggle you do for the education and  
to live. I knew most of the time, you didn't eat, you drank only water. I felt  
very sorry about you. Then one day I came to you and gave the sandwiches. You  
remember?"  
**  
**"****Yes…yes…I remember…just like  
yesterday".  
**  
**"****So…day by day I felt you are  
a really good person, and the same time I felt lyon was a moron, he had  
enough money to spend. He didn't love me either; he wanted me as a toy". So one  
day he dumped me. I knew that he goona leave me one day or other. After that I  
did close to more and more to you. You also cared about me. when time passed,  
without knowing, I was falling love with you. I knew that you gonna propose me.  
I was counting for days to reply you Saying "I love you too, gajeel". But  
remember one day I went to your home?"  
**  
**"****yes…I was not in the home  
but my mother was"  
**  
**"****Yes…I met your mother there,  
she was a good women, she asked me to come in to your home and we were talking  
an hours. that day i realized how poor you are, it was only a room not a house,  
there was not even a bed, there were only two chairs. She told me how meant you  
for her, she told me how your family is living. She told me that you are the  
only hope for your family. She told me that When you educate well, you gonna  
have a good job, then you will become a wealthy person. She dreamed about you so  
high. She knew that you had an ability to become a rich  
person.  
**  
**"****OK…so why did you leave me?  
What's the point?  
**  
** "****gajeel…I know that you are  
such a good person and a sensible person, if I felling love with you, you never  
studied well, I saw it sometime. When you close to me, you ignore the studies.  
If you didn't do your studies well, you never became a person who you are now.  
So I thought if I leave you, your mother's dream may come true. When I was  
coming back from your home, I cried a lot, but I decided to leave you on behalf  
of your successes. After three weeks of time, you asked me, as I hope. Chris  
forgive me gajeel…I loved you so much gajeel, that's why I rejected your love'. if  
I love me, than you, I may accepted your love. but I loved you more than myself  
gajeel, that's why I rejected your love"  
**  
**"****Oh…god levy, what are  
you telling me". I don't care this life or wealthiness. levy…I wanted to be  
with you. I'm so sorry, I studied so hardly because, I wanted to revenge from  
you. I thought you left me due to my poorness. Please forgive me! Oh…god what  
I'm going to do now"**  
**  
"It's OK gajeel, this is  
my fate, I never regret about my life, but the love I did for you made the man  
who you are now. I'm happy about my love".**


End file.
